


NFWMB

by melodylangdon



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Surfing, TTOPV, True Love, palos verdes, relationship, tribes of palos verdes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: Jim and reader meet, start dating, go on adventures, and fall in love. See where their adventures take them.
Relationships: Jim Mason/Reader
Kudos: 1





	NFWMB

When you met Jim it was on a nice and sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. It was at Palos Verdes beach. You had never seen anyone surf as good as him, not even any of the Bay Boys. Watching him surf mesmerized you and you couldn't take your eyes off him. His eyes were pale and blue and once his they met yours, you knew you were a goner. Looking at him surf with such ease and grace was truly a gift. It was as if he didn't have any other care in the world. He was passionate about surfing and he wanted to be the best. His dedication to the art of surfing was evident in how he was at one with the water. After catching a big wave, he came to shore, smiled in your direction, and walked over to introduce himself. He complimented your eyes, shook your hand, and told you his name was Jim. You liked the way he talked, how he said your name, and how polite he was. Medina, his sister, was a great surfer too and Jim's twin.  
That one day at the beach together turned into more, much more for the two of you. You agreed that day to see him again and gave Jim your number. Over the next few months, you talked on the phone for hours about so many things. He opened up to you and told you his biggest insecurities. You told him your secrets as well. He was like an open book to you and you trusted him. You had your first date with Jim a week after you met him with a picnic on the beach by candlelight. This turned into many more dates. Dates camping, on the boardwalk, at Venice Beach, learning how to surf, listening to Jim's record player and dancing together to Lana and Hozier, pool dates, roller-skating, shopping. Anything you wanted to do he was down. Surfing wasn't as simple for you at first but Jim was a good teacher and you were an eager learner. He became your best friend and you fell for him, fast and hard. With Jim, you felt like you could do anything. It seemed everything was possible with him and he made life beautiful. He never hesitated to show you off to anyone and everyone- his family, his friends, the Bay Boys. Less than a month after first meeting him, he asked you out with white and blue roses and you became an official couple. For months now Jim had been sober and you were partly the reason for him staying that way.

You would watch sunsets and sunrises with Jim, staying up all night on the beach, with a bonfire, talking and kissing. Doing more kissing than talking, but you didn't mind it at all. His kisses were sweet, eager, and left you wanting more. His lips were sweet and soft, he tasted like cherry chapstick and smelled like the salty ocean. You especially loved it when he would grab you up in his arms from behind, hold you tight, and kiss your neck. He loved it when you wore dresses for him, especially blue ones because they reminded Jim of the ocean. He told you that you were the best kisser. Your three month anniversary was special. It was at a restaurant on the beach and Jim surprised you with the most beautiful pair of turquoise earrings and a matching necklace. They were the most elegant gift anyone had ever given to you. You kissed him over the candles and told him you loved his gift. He was just happy to make you happy. Dessert was Hawaiian-style shaved ice at a fair that was in town. After going on multiple rides together including a roller coaster, the tilt a whirl, and go-karts, you got cotton candy and went on the Ferris wheel. Overlooking the whole pier and beach, you and Jm kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel, and as you went down. Throughout the night you continued to kiss and hold hands. Jim even won a big stuffed bear for you and you named it James. Some evenings you loved to hike together and watch the sunset and the stars with also many kisses and him grabbing you by the waist from behind. Jim would point out the different stars and constellations to you. Every day with him was different and it was some of the best days of your life.

The first time you and Jim made love it was passionate, intense, everything you hoped it would be. You clumsily stumbled into his room one night after he had the house to himself for the weekend. Your lips crashed into his and as he picked you up, he carried you to his room and lay you down on his bed. He asked you if you were sure about this and you readily agreed. You wanted him and only him and it was a perfect time. As you started to remove your dress, Jim removed his shirt and you then proceeded to help him undo his jeans. Marveling at his thick member through the bulge in his boxers, you licked your lips and freed his cock from its confines. He eagerly encouraged you as you started to lick and suck on it. He tasted delicious and you could already taste the precum on the tip. He abruptly stopped you only to push you down on the bed until you were both in the position to 69 each other. As he greedily sucked, nibbled and gently bit your clit, you took him even deeper into your mouth. He told you how good you tasted. It was like he could read your mind- he knew exactly what you wanted and how to please you. Inserting two fingers into your wet pussy, he pumped his fingers in and out and as his tongue continued to work magic on your clit, making you moan his name out in ecstasy. When it finally came time for him to be inside you, he had already made you cum three times. Having orgasms from the man you loved, meant so much to you. It felt perfect. As Jim entered you- he was bare and you were skin on skin with him. When he started to move inside you, you met his deep thrusts and he found a good rhythm, continuing to fuck into you, as you pulled him closer into you, never losing eye contact. Your kisses with Jim turned ravenous, as you tasted him, relishing his scent. Jim remarked how good you felt and how your body was made for his. Soon he was on the verge of cumming and you were about to reach climax again yourself. With a few more thrusts and kisses, you both came almost simultaneously. After it was over, he told you he loved you and you told him you loved him too. It was the first time either of you had exchanged "I love you's" to each other. It felt amazing to know he felt the same way and that he cared about you. You held each other the rest of the night as you heard the waves crash against the shore on the beach outside. 

In your spare time outside of your classes and work, you and Jim spent almost every moment together, cooking, going to the beach, aquarium, BBQs, and your surfing lessons continued. Despite not being anywhere near as good as Jim, it was the effort that counted and you had fun, that's what mattered. One weekend he had a surprise trip planned for you and you couldn't wait. After taking two buses to get there, you were at your destination. It was soon revealed to you that you would be swimming with dolphins. It was a magical experience and everything you could want. The dolphins took to you and Jim instantly, and you felt welcomed completely. No other experience could compare to swimming with dolphins and the man you loved. When it was all over, you watched the sunset with Jim and had dinner on the beach. The months that followed were a lot of fun until one day Jim said he would be traveling with Medina for the next couple of months. Sadly, you couldn't go with him because you had your college classes. Promising to write to you and call you every day, you spent the last few weeks with each other until it was the day for Jim to leave. He would travel and see Bali, Tahiti, and New Zealand. Almost every single day he was away you cammed with him and talked about anything and everything. You missed him but knew you would see him again soon. You had also gotten better at surfing and Jim was pleased with your progress after watching the videos you sent him.

It seemed to take forever and you began to count down the days, but Jim kept his promise to call and webcam with you. The time you spent with him long distance was enjoyable he could always make you laugh and you sometimes put on strip dances for him. It wasn't long before the calls and chats turned into dirty talk and you would touch yourself for him and he would do the same for you. He had no trouble with getting you wet and making you cum for him. The day finally came and Jim was back home. It would be summer again soon and you would be able to spend every day on the beach with Jim. You enjoyed all the time you spent with him and cherished every moment. At night on the beach when no one else was around, you and Jim would skinny dip then have shower sex together. The shower sex was rough and consisted of back-scratching, lip biting, and the thrill of getting caught was even hotter. He always had to cover your mouth with his hand to stop your loud moans and screams so as not to be heard by any possible beachgoers. The sex was mind-blowing and amazing.   
At a bonfire beach party, when the song NFWMB by Hozier came on the radio, you and Jim slow-danced and decided this would your song. It was a beautiful song and you were mesmerized, especially by how it reminded you so much of Jim. Not even 2 months later you had tickets to see Hozier together. The concert was in less than a month. On the day of the concert, you were ready to have the night of your life with the man who meant the most to you. Hozier played some of his biggest hits including "Take Me To Church", "Sunlight", "Cherry Wine", and "NFWMB". You and Jim slow-danced to "NFWMB" just like every other time. This time was more special. All the concert-goers could see on the projection screen a view of you and Jim stealing the spotlight in the audience, dancing and looking into each other's eyes, so in love. 

One day you and Jim decided to adopt a dog together and got a golden retriever. The puppy wasn't named so you decided to name her Mera after the love interest of Aquaman. She loved you and Jim and of course Medina. She loved to go on long walks and runs on the beach. You and Jim soon moved in together in a cozy and nice condo on the beach. It was a nice place. Quaint and peaceful. There was even a room just for Jim and your surfboards and of course a game room and movie room. The greatest thing about having your place with Jim was a swimming pool and hot tub you could have sex in. It was perfect and you could also sleep naked and be naked in your home all day. Soon you and Jim had a party at your new place with friends and family. There was tons of food, a BBQ, 8 ball pool, tons of board games, with a shave-ice place catering the dessert. Everyone had a great time swimming, playing games, eating. The night ended with a bonfire on the beach. Before you knew what was happening, Jim was down on one knee taking your hand. The music was turned off and everyone went silent. After pulling out a box and opening it, you saw a sapphire crystal and jewel-encrusted white gold ring. It was happening- Jim was proposing. You, of course, said yes.   
The next day you went surfing and swimming in your pool. As Jim pulled you close for a kiss, you gave in and kissed him back deeply, your lips greedily kissed his. Unexpectedly, he started to tickle you and you accidentally fell off your pool float, then your lips met with Jim's underwater. The kiss continued once again and you relished in it.

Next, you were talking about plans for a cruise together, how you wanted to go on one with live bands, endless swimming and surfing, great food and company, swimming with dolphins, and plenty of time alone in a nice suite. It was agreed your honeymoon would be the cruise after the wedding. Soon it would Jim's birthday and you wanted to surprise him. After planning a trip to Snow Valley Mountain Resort to go snowboarding, you hid the tickets behind one of Jim's surfboards. He soon found them and gave you the biggest hug. The trip would be for a 3 day weekend. When the day came, you were off. He had never seen snow before so he was excited. You were too. You knew Jim would be great at snowboarding since he was one of the best surfers you had ever seen. The cabin you were staying in was lovely. When Jim went out to catch snow on his tongue and play in it, you watched him with joy in your eyes. He was like a little kid at Christmas. After building a snowman together, you built snow angels and went ice skating. The hot chocolate and marshmallows were so delicious and the next day would be full of snowboarding and just spending the day together. You were right- Jim was good at snowboarding. You couldn't help but fall at times but you got right back up to kiss Jim and hopped right back on your board. The weekend trip was a success and you had a wedding to plan now. Both of you were in no rush to have kids. It would happen when it happened and there wasn't any rush. For now, you were content with life and how it was with Jim, married or not. The trip to travel to Hawaii, Tahiti, the Bahamas, and Jamaica was going to come soon and you wanted to enjoy it. The plan was to surf in every city you traveled to and spend every moment together. Trying new food and going on new adventures would be awaiting you and Jim very shortly. After all, you had your whole lives ahead of you.

(Moodboard I made for the fic)

https://imgur.com/a/VkEmYTl


End file.
